Now That You're Gone
by OrneryTexan
Summary: An alternate ending if Stitch couldn't be saved, the greatist loss anyone could feel.


-1"Stitch…can never come back." tears filled his eyes as he reached for the lever that would send him away so his ohana could be safe from him, but just as he reached for it a more powerful force shot through his body, he screamed out in immense pain and fell unconscious, causing the ship to spiral out of control.

"He's lost control of ship." Jumba said as Nani suddenly halted the vehicle, as they got out they witnessed the ship crash near the mountains.

"What do we do now?" Pleakly said, just then Nani opened the front of the car and revealed the hover ship.

"It was my best hiding place." Nani said as Lilo gave her a quick hug, she jumped on the hover craft and quickly raced to the crash site.

"Get him into fusion chamber before is energy runs out. Is only chance!" Jumba shouted as Lilo went off.

She flew across the misty mountain tops searching for the ship wreckage, when she did the landed to se the flaming crash site.

"No."

She pulled away debris as much as she could searching for her friend.

"Stitch?" just then she herd painful groaning sounds, she followed them to behold Stitch lying on the ground in pain.

"Stitch!"

She ran towards him but he motioned her not to come closer.

"No, Lilo. Too dangerous." he said weakly.

"You're not dangerous." Lilo looked up and remembered what Jumba had said.

"We have to get you into Jumba's machine."

Lilo tried to lift him up to the machine that would save his life; she dragged him then opened the glass opening and gently placed him inside, then closed it. Lilo saw the energy level and desperately tried to pull the lever, then with every ounce of her strength she forced it on, the machine hummed to life and gave a green glow from inside.

_**Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake and everybody's empty and everything's so messed up**_

_**Pre-occupied without you I cannot live at all**_

_**My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl**_

"Stitch, you're gonna be OK now." Lilo said almost choking on the words.

"Please be OK." she whispered to herself, Stitch then began to move with the last of his energy, he placed his hand on Lilo's.

"Stitch…sorry."

_**You could be my someone you could be my scene; you know I'll protect you from all of the obscene**_

_**I wonder what you're doing imagine where you are**_

_**There's oceans in between us but that's not very far**_

His claw lowered, and then took his last, painful breath.

"Stitch?" Lilo said almost on the verge of breaking down, then Jumba and the others finally made it to the top.

"Hurry before…oh, no!"

"Jumba. Jumba, it's not working."

Jumba rushed to inspect the machine, and then he lowered his head.

"We're too late." he said with a low somber tone.

_**Can you take it all away, can you take it all away**_

_**Well ya shoved it in my face, this pain you gave to me**_

_**Can you take it all away, can you take it all away**_

_**Well ya shoved it my face**_

Those words hit everyone hard, especially Lilo. Jumba then pushed the lever up turning off the machine, the glass opened and Jumba scooped him up and embraced him one last time.

"-No."

"Lilo, there's nothing you can do, he's gone."

She hugged Stitch's lifeless body and tears rolled down her cheeks. Nani tried o comfort her but Lilo denied her.

"Stitch, I'm so sorry, I kept saying how I needed you. But you needed me more."

_**Everyone is changing there's no one left that's real**_

_**To make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel**_

_**Cause I am lost with out you I cannot live at all**_

_**My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl**_

She reached for the flower on her head and gently placed it on his chest.

"You're my Ohana Stitch, and I'll always love you."

Lilo gave Stitch a final hug and began to weep, everyone else lowered their heads and morn for their beloved Stitch, Nani then approached Lilo.

"Come on Lilo…we'd better go."

As they left they took Stitch with them, when they got home Jumba went immediately to his lab.

"I knew this would come, my greatest creation, Jumba has failed 626, Jumba failed Stitch." he said choking on the word through his sobs, but he raised his head, there was one thing he could do.

_**You could be my someone you could be my scene; you know I'll save you from all the unclean**_

_**I wonder what you're doing I wonder where you are**_

_**There's oceans in between us but that's not very far**_

He herd Pleakly talk about it before, human death customs were fairly simple and promised to preserve memory of the deceased. He would try it.

A month has passed since Stitch passed and the household was never quite the same, Lilo was a bit skeptical when Jumba asked for Stitch's body but he promised not to do anything to it, and now it was time to show everyone what he did.

_**Nobody told me what you thought**_

_**Nobody told me what to say everyone showed you where to turn told you when to runaway**_

_**Nobody told you where to hide**_

_**Nobody told you what to say**_

_**Everyone showed you where to turn showed you when to runaway**_

"Everyone please to be going outside."

Jumba wanted everyone out and when they got out they were amazed at what they saw, a beautiful marble stone engraved in the most beautiful handwriting anyone had seen, Lilo approached it and smiled.

"I'm sure he would love it." she said wiping away a tear.

10 years later

It was a bright sunny day, and Lilo was off to go to a prestigious dance school in the United States, she packed her bags and rushed outside, but then stopped.

"Hold on Nani, I want to do just one last thing."

Lilo went around the house to the backyard and stood and smiled.

"Now that you're gone I guess I'm on my own, you know I miss you right, and I'm doing everything we would have done together. Goodbye Stitch…aloha."

Lilo then went back outside and drove to the airport, once they got there she hugged Nani, Jumba, Pleakly and David goodbye, she boarded the plane and took a seat, just as the plane took off it just passed over her house.

_**You take it all away; you take it all away…**_

_**This pain you gave to me**_

_**You take it all away**_

_**This pain you gave to me**_

_**Take it all away**_

_**This pain you gave to me**_

She looked down and smiled, and little tears streamed down her face, the person sitting next to her noticed.

"Are you alright?" Lilo looked over and smiled.

"Yea, I'm alright."

Down below laied the now lonesome grave with the beautiful calligraphy writing,

"Stitch Pelekai, friend, experiment, ohana, R.I.P."

_**Lyrics © Puddle of Mudd, Blurry**_


End file.
